


Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Dash Haber and Julia "Jules" Argent are siblings, Double Date, Gen, Minor Dash Haber/Zack (Carmen Sandiego 2019), Minor Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Dash Haber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, not looking up from my book.

James stopped in his tracks. 

"Out?" he offered.

"Nice try. You're gonna need a better alibi to get past Dad. Where are you actually going?"

He sighed.

"I'm going out to see Zack. He got us tickets to Frozen II. He's picking me up at the McDonald's."

"Dude. I'm going with Carmen at the same time. I'll drive us to the theater. Tell Zack that he needs to communicate stuff unless he wants his date's big sister and her date at the theater with you."

"Really?" He whined.

"Yeah. Now grab a normal purse. You look ridiculous," I told him, going to the study to tell my dad that my dear brother James and I are going to the movies and will bring back McDonalds afterward.

"Bye Julia Lee. Bye James Dash. Get me a-"

"McRib, I know, Dad. See you!" I exclaimed with a wave.

"That's how it's done. Now, did you tell Zack?"


End file.
